


Making Christmas

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Ven's first Christmas at the land if departure=extra treats





	Making Christmas

Aqua could admit that maybe they’d gone overboard with baking for Ven’s first Christmas with them. Usually they just made a Christmas cake (with the strawberries Master Eraqus liked) and either peanut brittle or something gingerbread for Terra (He Who Did Not Like Sweets).

Ven had been fascinated by everything for the upcoming holiday, though, so they’d splurged. Christmas cake, peanut brittle, a small gingerbread house, and sugar cookies cut into different Christmas shapes. 

So what if they’d gotten into an icing fight while decorating the gingerbread house and cookies? It was worth every bit of it to see her friends laughing and laugh with them.


End file.
